Removal of tissues in brain tumor removal surgery and the like is usually accompanied by bleeding. Physiologically, such bleeding in the surgical site ceases due to blood coagulation and/or vasoconstriction. When such bleeding continues, a hemostatic procedure is carried out using electrocauterization, oxidized cellulose, gelatin sponge, fibrin glue, etc.
When bleeding continues during surgery, it may not only obscure the operating field but also may further cause inflammatory damage to brain cells. Thus, physiological hemostasis in a larger number of bleeding sites at an early state is believed to have a great clinical significance.
Physiological saline solution, Ringer's lactate solution, and the like are used during surgery in the neurosurgical field, as an irrigation fluid to prevent dehydration of brain cells, wash out blood, and the like. In addition, various artificial cerebrospinal fluids have been proposed in order to alleviate side-effects such as convulsion, headache, fever, etc., which are problems associated with the use of physiological saline solution as an irrigation or perfusion fluid. A ventricular irrigation fluid capable of protecting brain tissues during surgery has also been reported (see Patent Document 1 and the like below). Further, in the neurosurgical field, there has been reported an artificial cerebrospinal fluid capable of reducing or preventing cerebral edema that may occur when an artificial cerebrospinal fluid is used as an irrigation or perfusion fluid (see Patent Document 2 below).
However, the effects of irrigation fluids on the hemostasis process are not known, and a superficial cerebral vascular bleeding inhibitor that can effectively prevent or inhibit bleeding from superficial cerebral blood vessels has not been reported.
Because of the present situation described above, effectively preventing or inhibiting bleeding from superficial cerebral blood vessels to secure a clear operating field is a very important object in the neurosurgical field.